staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5442 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5442); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5443 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5443); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 26; magazyn 08:35 Baranek Shaun - Łódka, odc. 61 (21 s. II) (The Boat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 08:45 Kacper - Wielki wyścig, odc. 23 (The Big Race); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 09:15 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 4 Sprawa Gula; serial przygodowy TVP 09:45 Piękna nieznajoma (Piękna nieznajoma) 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA (1993) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Ganges - źródło życia - odc. 1 Córka gór (odc. 1 Córka gór) - txt str.777 48'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1703; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2091 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 - skrót 2. półfinału 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5444 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5444); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5445 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5445); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1704; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2092 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2209; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Bananowa przygoda, odc. 9 (Brewster Goes Bananas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Hit na piątek - Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - txt str.777 144'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:00 Wywiad z Prezydentem Lechem Wałęsą 23:35 Quo vadis? - odc. 1/6 - txt str.777; serial TVP 00:35 Mocne kino nocne - Żądza krwi VI - odc. 2 W cieniu zła (Wire in the Blood VI, Part 2, Falls the Shadow) 90'; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Wielcy wodzowie - Spartakus (Warriors - Spartacus) 49'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 04:05 Kino nocnych marków - Wielcy wodzowie - Cortes (Warriors - Cortes) 49'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 04:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 228 (MASH (s. X, ep. G06 Twas the Day after Xmas)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 22; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 174 Fatalny błąd; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Marzena Rogalska 11:05 Pogotowie modowe 11:25 Akcja Stylizacja - (10); magazyn 11:50 Gilotyna - odc. 76; teleturniej 12:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (42) Wirtualny świat; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 27/65 Wierny aż po grób (Moonlighting ep. Yours Very Deadly); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 590 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 26 "Reichsbank" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 101; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:40 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 14/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 14 Last execution); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:35 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (8) 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 444 - Niezwykły traf; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (61); zabawa quizowa 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - ekstra; zabawa quizowa 22:45 Plotka (Le Placard) 81'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2001) 00:25 Telefon przyszłości (Static) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:30 Diamentowa afera (Blue Streak) 90'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:05 Złoto dezerterów 117'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Obiektyw 17:15 Studio Weekend 18:15 Konik 18:30 Obiektyw 19:05 Gość dnia 19:10 Przystanek kultura 19:30 Pierwszy krzyk 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 148; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Short Sport 22:05 Gość dnia 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Jeden strzał (One Shot); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Forum - wydanie 148; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:09 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:29 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:43 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:59 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 27 (odc. 27); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Forum - wydanie 148; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:11 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Joga - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Pies Huckleberry (28, 29) - serial animowany 08.00 Tom i Jerry (10) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo (2) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (328) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (53) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (299) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (300) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (49) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (176) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (72) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (54) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (301) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (173) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (50) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Fałszywa dwunastka - komedia, USA 2003 22.00 Sztuki walki: KSW 16 (7) 22.05 Shutter - Widmo - horror, USA 2008 23.55 Dziêki Bogu już piątek - komedia muzyczna, USA 1978 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 02.45 Zza kamery... (43) 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (92) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (17, 18) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 4 (9) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sêdzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (93) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Król Skorpion - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy/Belgia 2002 21.55 Drzewo Jozuego - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 00.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 16, Meksyk 2006 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 180, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 157, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 156, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 177, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 62 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 157, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 178, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 31, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 32, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 26, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 1, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 2, USA 2007 22:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci - odc. 10, serial dokumentalny, USA 2010 23:05 Złe zachowanie - thriller, USA 1991 0:55 Stawka większa niż życie - Hotel Excelsior/Cafe Rose Polska 1967-1968 3:35 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:20 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:14 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 7/7 - Kto odlatuje, kto zostaje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Buli - odc. 50/57 Buli wybiera prezent, Bal (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Kraj się śmieje-Kostiumy i rekwizyty (1); STEREO 09:45 Smaki polskie - Knedle; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (22) gość: Iwona Guzowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Sukces - odc. 13/36; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sukces - odc. 14/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1692; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 170* Kącik smakosza; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 10* - Porwanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (60); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Tele PRLe - (7); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1692; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (89) Kabokle; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 33/33 - Król zwierząt (Matylda - Kral zvirat); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (115); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Grupa Rafała Kmity przedstawia...; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 440 - Sprawa osobista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Prezent dla Stalina (Podarok Stalinu) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Kazachstan, ROSJA, Polska, Izrael (2008); reż.:Rustem Abdrashov (Abdrashitov); wyk.:Nurzhuman Ikhtymbayev, Bakhtiar Khoja, Yekaterina Rednikova, Dalen Shintemirov, Waldemar Szczepaniak, David Markish; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wywiad z Prezydentem Lechem Wałęsą 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1692; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 33/33 - Król zwierząt (Matylda - Kral zvirat); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Tele PRLe - (7); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Zielona miłość - odc. 2/3* - Iwona; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 13/15* - Pod klucz, czyli prawo własności; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Zakończenie dnia